


Our Way Back to Each Other

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And he takes every opportunity to watch, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Magnus loves when Alec is training, Omamori Charm, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Fic where Jace and Magnus are together at the institute and Jace feels Alec injured and hurt through the Parabatai bond... they have to find him





	Our Way Back to Each Other

Magnus had to admit, he _loved_ watching Alec train. Seeing the body of a soldier move without a doubtful step, muscles flexing and unwinding in a perfect sync that could be reached only after years of practice. It was a sight to behold, truly, but there was more to it than just an impressive six-pack. It also served as a type of meditation to Alec. It calmed his mind and strengthened his body. Whenever there was and important decision to make or difficult situation to solve, Alec would come to the training room to think everything through. He’d end up in a state where he no longer minded the world around him and Magnus could sit and watch him for hours without being noticed. That was his favorite part. 

Therefore, it shouldn’t surprise anybody when Magnus _unintentionally_ found himself wandering around the training grounds after finishing his business at the Institute. He was only asked to check the strength of its wards which unfortunately meant that the presence of the Head of the Institute wasn’t needed. 

He could already hear the steady rhythm of fists landing on a punching bag that sounded even through the thick walls. With a wide smile on his lips, he opened the door and silently stepped inside.  

But he didn’t find Alec. Instead, he saw a slightly shorter figure with golden hair and eyes that were blue, not hazel. He was just about to inconspicuously disappear, when Jace turned around to grab his water bottle.  

“Magnus!” he heard from behind his back. “Were you looking for Alec?”

Reluctant, Magnus stopped in his tracks and moved to look at him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Jace. Their friendship was a bit complicated, but quite solid, more so when it came to Alec. They both swore to protect him at all costs and sometimes they managed to even enjoy each other’s company. 

But not today, Magnus thought. Today, he really didn’t feel like talking to Jace.  

“Yes, actually. Do you happen to know where he is?” 

“He went on a mission with Izzy this morning.” Jace answered, grabbing a towel. “He must’ve forgotten to tell you. There was some increased demon activity near Williamsburg and he wanted to check it himself. They should be back by now, no idea what’s taking them so long.”

Well, that’s a bummer, isn’t it? 

“I’ll wait for him in his office then.” Magnus was almost gone, when Jace spoke up once again. 

“Wait. There’s.. there’s something wrong.” he said, running his fingers over the _Parabatai_ rune that connected him to Alec. Suddenly, his body seemed tense and rigid, his eyes looking into distance, concentrating.  

“Something with Alec?” Magnus asked, swiftly walking towards him. He’s seen the _Parabatai_ bond in action several times, but never with Jace, and his heart immediately skipped a beat at the thought of Alec being in danger.  

“Yeah, he’s hurt.” Jace replied, hissing slightly at the echo of Alec’s pain. “It’s not too severe, but something must’ve happened to him.”

It was only a moment when their eyes met, mirroring the same goal - they had to find them. 

“We need something Alec’s.” Not wasting another second, Jace made his way towards the door. 

“Wait!” Magnus stopped him, one of his hands already searching in the inside pocket of his jacket. “There’s no need for that.”  

He pulled out a small packet - the _omamori_ charm, Alec’s present for Magnus after their date in Tokyo. Except, there was also a strand of dark hair tied with a golden ribbon that was attached to it. 

“What..?” Jace stood, dumbfounded, looking at his _Parabatai_ ’s hair.  

“He gave it to me.” Magnus reacted, smiling a little at Jace’s surprised expression. “It’s meant exactly for situations like this, so I can find him more easily.” 

Rubbing his fingers, he held the strand in his hands, working his magic.  

“Does he have yours as well?” the question made a wave of laughter rise form Magnus’ lungs. 

“Of, course.” he answered with a smug smile, looking at Jace. “We always find our way back to each other.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! ^^
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
